No One's Quite Like Gaston
by KagomesInnerBeast
Summary: Gaston, the most conceited, arrogant man in France has made it his goal to marry Belle. Her rejection is predictable, seeing as she despises chauvinistic men like him. Will Gaston change his idiosyncratic views of women in order to properly woo Belle?
1. Chapter 1

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Chapter 1: Predator vs. Prey

Gaston quickly strode over to Belle's side once he saw her lazing around, reading some book about princes and fairies. '_What is it with that girl and books? Sometimes I think that she would prefer to marry those…_things_ rather than _me! _But of course, that can't be true. I mean, who would prefer some boring, old _book_ over the most handsome man in town?' _Gaston's smug smirk could be seen for miles, his eyes glinting with self-appreciation. '_No one, that's who, and most certainly not _my_ future, little wife.'_

"Bonjour, Belle! It must be wonderful to have my presence so near you this early in the morning, I know." Gaston waved his hand as he kept talking, drowning in his own narcissism.

Belle languidly looked up from her book, _The Home Treasury, _to see Gaston talking to her. "Oh, bonjour Gaston, was there something you wanted?" She tried to keep her attention on him, but his egocentric ways irked her. It seemed like Gaston's only pastime was preaching praises about himself. '_Never have I met a man who talks _so _much_ _about himself. I wonder if that's the only thing he knows how to do, feed his already over bloated ego? Well, that and…'_

Belle was interrupted from her train of thought as Gaston started to do exactly what she was dreading, _proposing.' I should've known.'_ "Belle, don't you know that many other women would _die_ to be in your shoes? Come, Belle, you know I'm the only man for you. Only _I _can satisfy you the way a _real_ man can. So, be my wife!" Gaston tilted her chin upwards, so she could stop reading that book and pay attention to him.

Belle gently pulled her head away from his hand, annoyed with his lack of decorum. '_Here we go again…_' and with a discreet roll of her eyes, she addressed him. "Oh, Gaston, please, let's not go over this again. I'm not going to marry you, I hardly know you!" She slowly began to place a bit of distance between them, until he noticed and invaded her personal space again.

"Then let's start getting to _know_ each other, Belle! To be with me, it's the highest honor any woman could ever hope to have. But you're always with those _books_! You just need to learn how to behave like a normal woman, Belle." Gaston started to inch his arm towards her waist, but she rapidly found out his intentions and turned away from him.

"I'm really sorry, Gaston, maybe some other time, alright? I need to get home and have everything ready for Papa." She rapidly excused herself from him and started walking as fast as she could towards her home.

"_Belle_!" Gaston shouted her name, but she had already escaped him. He let out a grunt, feeling incredibly frustrated. As he started stomping back to the tavern, he encountered Lefou.

Lefou happily waved over to him, running as fast as he could to get to his side. He had seen his interaction with Belle, and wondered if he had finally convinced her to become his wife. "Hey, Gaston! Did you-" Gaston gave him a well-placed fist on his head, grumbling.

"_Don't. Ask_." Gaston kept his heavy pace until he reached the tavern, Lefou trailing after him.

"Well," Lefou started, "I still think you should let Belle go, she's just too _odd_. Why not go for the triplets, they're-" Gaston grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, snarling all the while.

"I don't _want_ the triplets, I want Belle. She's the most beautiful girl in town, therefore she's the best. And I'm Gaston, don't I deserve the best?"

"Yes, yes, of course Gaston! Of course you deserve the best, you _are_ the best! You're the most amazing hunter in all of France!" Lefou was sweating bullets, trying to calm Gaston down so he didn't get hurt again.

Appeased with the huge stroke of ego Lefou offered him, he put him back down. "Darn straight, I am. No one else could gather as many trophies, nor have _my _dedication at hunting." He was back to being the same old, stubborn, self-centered Gaston, and Lefou was glad for it.

"Yeah, definitely Gaston!" As they entered the tavern, Gaston bellowed to the bartender. "Drinks are on me!" He rallied the same crowd that habited the tavern, receiving wild shouts of appreciation, _hip hips _and _hoorahs_.

As he sat in his usual chair, Gaston decided to think for a bit. Belle was avoiding him, and as much as he tried to gather her attention, she was always daydreaming about those books of hers. What was he to do? "Lefou, what do normal men do to get women to notice them?"

Lefou was surprised, for Gaston was the handsomest man of them all, the man that all the women in town swooned for. '_Except for Belle…'_ he thought, wringing his hands together. Gaston saw his look of surprise and decided to continue, "I mean men who aren't as handsome and wonderful as me, of course."

"Oh, well, most guys just give girls flowers, candy and stuff. Maybe some jewelry if they can afford it." Lefou saw the wheels turning in Gaston's head, seeing his bright, white teeth as he smiled.

"Well then, I'll just have to go get Belle some flowers and jewelry, and that'd be it! Why didn't I think of it sooner, of _course_ she'll appreciate my gifts, all women do!" Gaston boasted to himself, so sure that it was the perfect way to get Belle to notice him and then marry him.

"Gaston, are you sure she'll like it?" Lefou started fidgeting again; even more so once he saw Gaston's intimidating blue eyes on him.

"What do you _mean_, Lefou? Of course she'll like it! It'll come from _me_, of course." Gaston waved his concern off, taking a swig of his beer.

"But-but Gaston, Belle doesn't even _wear_ jewelry, she's always in that drab ponytail of hers, and she's always so _plain_-"Before he could continue, Gaston had hit him hard in the head.

"_Don't_ talk about Belle like that! I already said that she's the best, not _plain_." Gaston was tired of repeating himself, he was already convinced that Belle would be the perfect wife, and no one, not even Lefou, could say otherwise.

"W-well yes, yes she's the best, but don't you think she'd like something better? She likes books and-" He was interrupted by Gaston's sensuous laugh. As Gaston slapped him in the back, he spoke, incredulously, "A _book_? You're actually saying I should get her a _book_? I hate those disgusting things, they're so boring! Why would I get Belle that?"

"Yes, you hate books, heck I hate books! But Belle doesn't, Belle _loves_ books, you could get her one, and she'll fall for you!" Lefou excitedly added; glad that he could think of an efficient way of helping Gaston out of his predicament.

"It would work if I actually wanted Belle to keep on being _distracted_ by those books, everyone says so! Her head is so full of those things that she doesn't pay attention to the people that are next to her." Gaston growled, annoyed again that his seemingly perfect plan had come falling down into pieces.

Suddenly, Gaston had a stroke of genius, his appearance taking an impressive turnover, his smile as slick as his profound black hair tied in his usual gold bow. "Lefou, I'm afraid I've been thinking…"

Lefou's eyes grew wide, fearing the worst. "A dangerous past time!"

"I know, but there's something else that Belle loves, that she can't _stand_ to be without." Gaston, not one for subtleties, disregarded Lefou's comment.

"Really? What is it, what can't she live without?" Lefou leaned into Gaston, sitting on the hard, wooden floor near his chair while Gaston placed both hands below his chin, grinning like a wolf stalking its prey.

"Well, her _father, _of course. Crazy Old Maurice, with his crazy inventions, I think he needs a _strong_ and _handsome_ man to help him around with Belle. I mean a young, spirited daughter like her must need some help with the heavy lifting the poor thing must endure in order to get her dear _Papa_ the materials he needs for his experiments." Gaston stood up, flexing his muscles, causing the blonde triplets, Claudia, Laura, and Paula, to faint at his display of virility. "And who's the _strongest_ and _handsomest _man in the whole town? Why _me_, of course. I think I'll go pay dear Maurice a visit. Let's go, Lefou, now!" He dragged Lefou out of the tavern with him, walking at an unobstructed pace, at ease with the thought that Belle would soon become his wife. '_And what a wife she'll be.' _He smirked, pleased with his plans.

Belle reached her home, closing the door behind her with a soft click. She softly sighed, her lips pressing together into a tight frown as she and slumped near her reading chair, tired from the day's events. She closed her eyes as she unwittingly remembered them. '_Gaston, _what_ a primeval. He's so self-centered he can't even notice that I'm not even the least bit interested in him. I don't even understand why he's so determined to have me as his wife! I'm certainly not one to do all those things he wishes I did.' _She remembered, a week after she arrived with her beloved father to this provincial town, Gaston knocking on her door, wishing to see her for some _"important" _matter. She didn't really know better, so she let him in. Once he started saying that they should be wed as soon as possible, that it wasn't _proper_ for a woman to read so avidly, and _not_ sew, cook, or tend to the house all the time, she immediately grew tired of his presence and told him politely that she was busy at the time.

'_After that, I just avoid him any moment I can. It seems like the only places where I can find peace in this town is in the library and my home'_, she sighed once more, looking over her bookcase, smiling fondly, remembering when she got each and every one of them. '_Those books are the only excitement that exists in this poor, provincial town.'_ She thought dejectedly to herself. Belle would have kept reminiscing, but her Papa was bound to appear sooner or later, and she needed to get his dinner ready. He was getting sick, winter right at the corner, so she decided to cook him some hot, potato soup. As she stirred the soup, her mind kept winding up back into Gaston. She frowned, not used to being so concentrated on just one person.

"I don't hate him," she spoke out loud, "his attitude just aggravates me, and can't he just try to talk about something else rather than himself? I wouldn't be so annoyed with him if he could just be _nice_ once in a while." She shook her head, knowing that if Gaston ever stopped being so self-centered, it would just be a façade to get what he wants.

"Belle, I'm home!" Belle's father, Maurice, cried out in joy, his brown eyebrows rising as the delicious scent of soup wafted through his nose.

Belle, surprised at the unexpected arrival, sloshed the large, wooden spoon to the side, causing the soup to spill over into her hand. "Ah!" She cried, out, cradling her burnt hand, wincing at the startling pain her hand was feeling.

"Oh, Belle, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to surprise you! Oh, come here, my dear, my new invention will have you all ready to go in no time!" Maurice hurriedly took out one of his newest inventions; it looked like wrapped paper with some processed cotton weaved into it. He quickly grabbed a long piece of it, laid it to the side while he took out some kind of balm, and gently placed it on top of the wrapped paper. As he slowly wrapped it around the palm of her burnt hand, he explained. "The paper's woven with cotton so that it doesn't hinder the damaged skin, and the balm is for disinfecting the wound and curing it. Some foreigner gave it to me after the poor lad saw me fall down on the street. Such a kind person…" Maurice reminisced, while his daughter grew startled at the thought that her poor father had gotten wounded.

"Oh, father, are you well? Maybe you should save the balm for yourself, you're much more sensitive than I am, and it's just a small burn, you don't need to worry so much about it." She fussed over him, gently caressing his wild, white hair with her good, left hand.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite alright, child, don't worry about your father so much. I'm still in top shape, you know!" He cried out joyously, finishing up wrapping the bandage he had made.

"Oh, father…"Belle trailed off, now holding her wrapped hand close to her chest. "The soup! It's already done, and I've been noting your constant sneezing. It's almost winter time and I don't want you getting sicker, alright? So drink it all up, take a bath and then go straight to bed. No dealing with your other inventions." She wagged her good finger up and down at him, expecting him to follow her advice.

"But Belle, my wood chopper invention is almost done! I'm sure I'll get it working by the time winter season comes, but if I don't work on it, then we won't have a way to keep ourselves warm all the time!" Maurice pleaded with his daughter, begged her to understand its importance, but Belle didn't waver.

"Your health at the moment is more important than that experiment…but father," Belle started, smiling slightly once she saw her father's slumped figure perk up. "If it's that important to you, I'll take over, you just write what I need to do, and I'll do it." She chuckled amusingly once she saw her father's wide, shocked gaze.

"B-but Belle...!" He sputtered, trying to get through to the stubborn girl. "It's highly dangerous! If you got hurt testing it out, I'll never forgive myself!" He was very alarmed at her suggestion, so alarmed that the only thing Belle could do was hug him and snuggle her head into his chest, feeling his warmth.

"Father…" She sighed, closing her light chocolate eyes for a moment, tired of discussing with him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I _am_ the daughter of a great inventor, have a little faith! And if I begin to have trouble with it, I'll leave it alone, agreed?" She tried to placate father, beseeching him to understand her position.

"Oh, well, alright Belle, you win! I just hope you know what you're doing." He grumbled, and sat down on the dining room chair to eat his soup. Belle smiled softly at him, glad they were able to maintain a happy medium.

"Father, I'll go upstairs and get everything ready for your bath when you're done eating. _Bon appetite_!" She said happily, running up the staircase into the room where the wash basin was located.

As she left, Maurice heard a knock on the door. Seeing that Belle was busy, he went and investigated who it could possibly be. As he looked through his strange telescope outside, he saw that it was Gaston. _Gaston_, of all people, looking to come into his home! '_What an honor, to have such an influential man come to us!_' He quickly opened the door, and greeted the young, handsome man.

"Gaston, what an honor, for you to come to our home! Please, do come in!" He eagerly showed him the way in, noting the way Gaston proudly held himself, smiling elegantly.

"Oh, why monsieur Maurice, it will be _my_ pleasure." He entered, and sat down next to Maurice on one of the chairs in the room.

"Well, monsieur Gaston, what can we help you with?" It wasn't every day that Maurice got visitors; they mainly kept to themselves, not making any real friendships in the town they moved in a few months ago.

"Actually, I was...rather interested in your _inventions_, you see. I came here to offer my help. I'm _sure_ you'll need a strong and able man to help around. I heard word of you being sick, isn't this true?" Gaston willingly led him into the conversation, convincing him that _he_ was right for the job he was offering. "I would be _thrilled_ to let Belle bask in my presence, protecting her while she helps with the inventions you still have not completed. There's talk on the town that there are plenty, to be sure."

"W-well, actually, Belle and I were _just_ discussing this same thing! What a humongous coincidence!" Maurice was glad for the opportunity to have Belle safe while she confronted his still incomplete inventions, and thanked the Lord that Gaston came _just_ in time. "Of course, Gaston, of course! But we, well you see…we don't really have much to offer…" Maurice's excitement slowly lowered as he realized he'd have to pay the good man for his work.

Gaston, like a good hunter, seized the opportunity. "Oh, Maurice, don't insult me! I'd do this all for mademoiselle Belle, if only to spare her from the worry. I would do _anything_ to help a beautiful maiden in distress." Gaston puffed up, showing off, loving the attention Maurice gave him. _'Soon Belle, we'll be the perfect pair.' _

"Father, your bath is rea- Gaston?" Belle slowly walked down the stairs, shocked to see the same man _twice_ in a day, especially in her home. "What are you doing here, Gaston?" She tried to remain civil, but just looking into his light blue eyes and knowing that women were just tools for him, it was hard to do so.

"Oh, Belle my darling!" He bellowed, striding over to her. "Didn't you hear? I'll be helping you around the house while poor Maurice recovers from his sickness, isn't that right, Maurice?" Gaston, all the while, kept his gaze on her, his smile showing all of his teeth. Belle thought he looked like a predator, but she definitely wasn't going to be his prey. If he wanted to play, then she'll play too. He'll become _her _prey.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoy the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own BaTB, nor am I affiliated with its creators.

Last chapter_: Gaston, all the while, kept his gaze on her, his smile showing all of his teeth. Belle thought he looked like a predator, but she definitely wasn't going to be his prey. If he wanted to play, then she'll play too. He'll become her prey._

Chapter 2: Tangling with the _wrong_ woman

"Well, Gaston, it'll be nice to have some help around the house, but do you _really_ think you're up for it? It _is_ a very vigorous job." Belle smiled as well, batting her eyelashes, pleased with her subtle insult towards his strength.

Now, Gaston didn't know what the heck _vigorous_ meant, but he knew she was asking if he was up to it. He scoffed, shooting her an incredulous look. "_Please,_ Belle, of _course_ I'm up for it. I'm the strongest man in town!" He winked at her, and flexed his biceps, hoping to impress her. He grew irritated when he only saw her smile, cross her arms and raise an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Gaston. Being the _strongest_ doesn't mean you're the best man for this job. It takes something _more._" Belle humorously shook her head, liking the way his brows scrunched up with confusion, tilting his head a bit. _'It's nice to see he's not _always_ so sure about himself._'

"Oh really, like what Belle, _reading?" _Gaston mocked her, but when he saw her face lit up with joy, he didn't know what to think. "Wait, _reading?_ You only need help with the heavy lifting, don't you?" Gaston looked at Maurice, looking for some confirmation.

"Well, yes, but Belle can't fix every single invention on her own! She was going to need help constructing some parts, and there's an instruction manual for each invention!" Maurice nervously passed a hand through his thin, white hair, hoping Gaston would agree to the deal.

'_But I _hate _reading!' _Gaston was furious; he didn't want to agree to something as torturous as reading some boring, old instruction manuals. He was about to say so, until he caught the small glint of victory in Belle's eyes. She was expecting him to back off, to leave her alone. _'I'll show _her!' Gaston schooled his features, hoping to demonstrate a calm, sensible presence, even if he was anything _but_ calm and sensible.

"I accept the conditions." Gaston smiled dangerously at Belle, making sure his hair was in order, exuding an air of arrogance. Belle was flabbergasted; she didn't know what to think.

"I, ah, are you sure Gaston? I know you don't exactly _appreciate_ books." Belle looked dubious; Gaston wasn't the type of person to agree so quickly, especially if it meant doing something he hated to do. Gaston took this opportunity to grab Belle's good hand, placing a soft kiss on her knuckle.

"I would do _anything_ for you Belle, you know that." Gaston wiggled his eyebrows, insinuating something she clearly didn't want. Before she could say anything to that comment, Maurice spoke up.

"You see, Belle? Now I don't have to worry about your well-being, I know Gaston will take very good care of you!" Maurice happily patted Gaston's back, not seeing Belle's disconcerting look.

'_Oh…but all I want to do is tell him _no! _But I can't do that…not when my father looks so happy.'_ Belle sighed, and forced a smile to her face. "Yeah, Papa, Gaston will take…good care of me." God it was hard to say those words, especially seeing Gaston's smug reaction to them.

"Oh, good, I'm glad you're ok with it Belle, I'd hate to impose on you something you didn't want." Maurice shook his head, turning to the stairs. "I think I'll take that bath now, Belle. Thank you Gaston, for offering, we're very grateful!" With that, Maurice left.

"Now Belle, what was that about me taking _good _care of you?" He made sure to close in on her, placing both of his arms in between her head, so that she couldn't escape.

"Gaston, I…" It was hard to think about what to reply with him so close to her. '_I can even smell him with how close he is…he smells like burnt lumber and smoke.'_ She realized what she was thinking about, and immediately red colored her cheeks. Her eyes grew wide, while Gaston watched her avidly with confusion, seeing the color on her cheeks to have darkened.

"Belle, are you ok? You seem to be heating up; maybe you have your father's sickness as well." Normally, Gaston would've been repulsed to be so close to a sick person, but being that the person was Belle and that she _was_ the woman who held his attention, instead of repulsed, he grew worried. Gaston lifted one of his arms to check her temperature, and Belle took her chance and slipped from his grasp.

"Ah, haha, no, no, no! I'm quite fine, Gaston, but thanks for worrying." She quickly put a good amount of distance between them, and covered her face with her hands. She felt so embarrassed. '_What was I _doing,_ thinking of Gaston like that. It's _Gaston! _The most selfish, obnoxious person in town!' _As he came closer, still wearing a frown on his face, '_I noticed he does that whenever he's annoyed or confused'_, she put both of her hands on his chest and pushed him towards the door.

"Belle?" Gaston was too shocked at her forwardness, and for a second, he thought she might've been insinuating something else, until he noticed she was opening the door for him and pushing him out.

"Goodnight, Gaston! Come by tomorrow at noon, so we can start_ reading_ the instructions to each and every invention. Sleep well!" She quickly closed the door, sighing with relief and slumping down to the floor.

"Oh goodness, I can't believe I _thought_ of such things." She felt the blood rushing back up again to her face as she remembered the thoughts she had when he was near her. '_I understand now why every woman in town desires Gaston; he's the pure _essence _of a man. I would be interested as well, if he just didn't open that mouth of his.'_ She felt horrible thinking about him that way, as a potential bachelor, but she couldn't lie to herself, she _was_ attracted to him. If it weren't for the fact that she knew that looks were not everything- and Gaston was a prime example of _that_ – She would be falling head over heels for him, as well.

"Gaston's just trying to get into my good graces so that he can marry me," Belle determined, fierce determination settling in, "I don't mean a thing to him as a woman, not even as a person. The only thing _he_ cares about is my 'supposed' beauty. I'm not going to let him step all over me, _or _my love for books." She remembered the way he manhandled her poor, defenseless books, throwing them into the mud so that she would pay attention to him. '_He needs to learn that not everything has to go his way, and that a _please _and _thank you_ gets you more than a simple _look at me, look at me!' She frowned. Gaston had a long way to go if he was actually having the idea of Belle becoming his friend, much less his wife.

She rubbed her tired eyes and yawned, having enough of this awful day. '_And tomorrow's going to be worse, if today's any indication.' _She groaned, and climbed up the stairs and to her room.

* * *

Gaston stood motionless outside her house, this time not falling into the puddle of mud nearby. He couldn't believe the audacity Belle had. '_How dare she throw me out? No one kicks Gaston out, no one!' _ He had more than half a mind to open that door and tell Belle that he wasn't _anyone_ to be pushed over like that; but then he thought that it might ruin his chances with her. There was that, and that interesting moment when she suddenly flushed bright red in his presence. '_So, I do affect her.' _Gaston thought smugly, walking towards his own home. '_Well it's no real surprise; it was only a matter of time. Who _doesn't _find me attractive? It just goes to show her that I'm right, we _are _the perfect pair.'_

"I know I'll convince her to marry me, I always get what I want." He himself didn't understand quite _why_ he liked her so much. She was beautiful, yes, the most beautiful girl in town, but he had every woman eating at the palm of his hands. It was ridiculous that even after she rejected him he kept on insisting. '_Maybe that's it, the fact that she's a _real _challenge. She's so _different_ than any other girl in the country; she doesn't behave as a woman should, but yet…' _He didn't admit it to anyone, heck he had a hard time admitting it to himself, but he wanted to know exactly what was so interesting about her books. What could those boring and dull pages have that made her ignore the entire world for them?

Once he managed to enter his house, he locked it and went to bed. '_Tomorrow's going to be a _great _day.' _He went to sleep with images of Belle, a fireplace and 7 strapping boys who looked just like him. '_Belle…'_

* * *

As morning came, Gaston rose early to hunt in the forest. Normally, he would do this in the afternoon, but he would be busy with Belle all the afternoon these days, so he organized a new schedule for his hunting. '_I wonder if this is my chance to show Belle how _amazing_ I truly am, and that even if I'm not as intelligent as she seems to be, that I'm _worthy _of being her husband.' _He was disgruntled; he was used to being called the best, the finest hunter, the most handsome man in town. But with Belle, it was completely different. His charms didn't work on her, and every time he attempted to make any type of conversation, like his usual hunting stories, she disregarded him for her books. '_I really hate those things.' _He snorted, noting the understatement of that thought.

He went to his stable, making sure to give 3 francs to the old stable hand who resided there. "Here, make yourself useful and arrange _Shêtân _for a ride tonight. I want everything _perfect._" He threw 3 francs towards him, not caring whether the withered old man grabbed them or not.

"Yes monsieur, of course monsieur!" The stable hand quickly grabbed the 3 francs and began to set up Gaston's prized black stallion for a night ride. '_I wonder what monsieur Gaston wants at night with _Shêtân, _of all horses. He only uses him when he's travelling long distances. Oh, it's no business of mine, anyway!'_ The old man shook his head, distracted by his thoughts, as he saw Gaston leave for the forest with his trusty musket.

As soon as Gaston arrived on the outskirts of the village, he began tracking any wayward animal that might have been around early in the morning. He had to be careful, he knew winter season was arriving soon, and the wolves, because of this, came closer to the village. They were born predators, and though he knew how to handle himself, he wouldn't have the ammunition to kill a whole pack of them. As he carefully listened for any motion in the eerie surrounding, he spotted what looked to be a Spanish ibex. '_What is it doing in these parts, I wonder? They're usually in the Spanish mountains; they don't live in this area. It seems to be alone…' _Gaston's eyes glinted like a predator's; this Spanish ibex was to be his new trophy. '_And what a trophy it will be.' _He carefully aimed, making sure to not make a sound while doing so. They were extremely easy to scare, and he couldn't let this opportunity escape him. He raised his musket, a bit more; aligned it with the Spanish ibex, and…._Pow! 'Got it.' _

Gaston smirked haughtily to himself, proud of his catch. As he went to collect the goat, he noticed wolves getting closer. '_Oh no they're not.' _He shot one quickly, and while it howled in pain he summoned all of his strength and collected the goat. He quickly killed the wounded wolf with a quick wound to its neck with his hunter knife, and left the area. He could already hear them approaching, but he left through a path not many traveled through, that made it a bit impossible to track him. Once he was sure the wolves lost his scent, he walked to the village at a calm pace. As he entered the village, he noticed it was already bustling with business.

"Bonjour Gaston, back from hunting? That's a mighty catch there!" The baker saluted him as Gaston strolled by, and Gaston greeted him with a bow. He was familiarized with everyone in the village, being proclaimed as the _town hero_.

"Hah, isn't it?" Gaston arrogantly showed his prize, beaming with pride. "A very rare species of goat that I came across, a Spanish ibex. Hard things to kill, that they are. It takes a _true_ hunter to kill one, I assure you." He waved his goodbye, even as the baker excitedly kept talking about what a great feat it was. He made his way to the butcher. He was greeted with warmth, him being one of his main customers.

"Well, hello there Gaston, it's always good to see you! What do you have there, some type of goat?" The butcher familiarized himself with Gaston, and was entertained when Gaston went into depth of his hunting trip.

"…So it's a good piece of trophy. I'll sell it to you, but I want its head clean so I can put it up next to the other trophies in the tavern." Gaston bargained with the butcher for a good price.

"I could buy it off you for 60 francs." The butcher set his price, hoping not to anger the strong man in front of him.

"Sure, just make sure to clean its head and deliver it to the tavern." Gaston nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders as the butcher shook his hand.

"That's a deal, Gaston! Nice doing business with you, as usual." Gaston was about to go to the tavern to look for Lefou, until he spotted Belle reading to a small child- he recognized it to be Luke, Stanly's son- near the fountain, the center of the commercial part of their small, provincial town. He made his way to her, being noticed by the child first.

"Oh! Isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because, you'll see. Here's where she meets Prince Charming, but she won't discover that it's him 'till chapter three…" As Belle finished her comment about the book, the boy suddenly cried, "Gaston! Hey, Gaston!" He raised his arms, expecting to be picked up. Belle looked on, doubting Gaston to do such a thing. Her eyes opened wide, incredulously, as he saw Gaston pick the boy up as if he were a piece of paper and placing him on his shoulders.

"Ah, bonjour Belle, Luke! I didn't think to find you _reading_ something Luke; you're one to hate books." As Gaston adjusted the child's weight on his shoulders he looked up to see Luke grinning.

"Books are _ew!_ But mademoiselle Belle makes them sound so much _fun! _Even this one that's about some girl and Prince Charming, she just makes it sound _cool_!" Luke raised his arms in excitement, nodding his head rapidly, his brown hair swinging with his movements, and Gaston chuckled in amusement.

"Well, I bet it _is_, Luke, if it's coming from Belle." Belle had never seen Gaston look like that, relaxed and serene. She had never seen him look so…happy. '_He's really good with kids…' _And in that moment, she felt her disdain for him grow a little less.

"If you want, Gaston, before we start working on the manuals, I can find a story suited to your likes." Belle was taking a huge risk in asking him this, knowing of his abhorrence of books. But she had to try, to at least once change his opinion on that.

"A _book?_ Save me the torture Belle, as if I would…" He trailed off, noticing- something he never did, since he was usually too caught up in his own self-appreciation- that she was gathering a dejected look on her face. He closed his eyes, frowned, and put Luke down. "We'll see when we get there Belle, I might be willing to give it a _try._" He cringed, feeling that he was digging his own grave.

"That's _great!_" It was the first time Belle greeted him with such joy, and that made bearing through some boring, old book worth it.

Luke scrunched his freckled face, telling Belle that he was going to go play with the other kids in the village. He waved a big goodbye to Gaston, and ran off to play with the other children nearby.

"Well, shall we?" He attempted to entwine Belle's arm with his, but she evaded him. As she turned around, she winked at him and agreed. "Yeah, let's go. We certainly have a lot to do, and don't forget what you said about the book!" Gaston ran a hand through his face, '_what have I done?'_ he thought, regretting the words that came out of his mouth because of Belle.

* * *

A/N: Enjoy it? Please leave a review telling me your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own BaTB, nor am I affiliated with its creators.

A/N: Once again, I'm very grateful for your reviews! Thank you so much, those are what keep me going!

* * *

_Last chapter: As she turned around, she winked at him and agreed. "Yeah, let's go. We certainly have a lot to do, and don't forget what you said about the book!" Gaston ran a hand through his face, 'what have I done?' he thought, regretting the words that came out of his mouth because of Belle._

Chapter 3: Meeting Prince Charming

As they walked towards Belle's home, Belle noticed people whispering about her. '_They say I'm _odd… _Am I truly that different from them? I go and buy groceries like the rest of them, I walk around town because I enjoy the outside…why am I so ostracized?' _Belle ruefully sighed, feeling dejected. Gaston was too caught up greeting the townspeople that walked by them to notice at the time, until he looked to see where the sigh came from. Usually Belle expelled such sighs in response to her books, but she was just staring at the ground clutching a part of her dress with her good hand.

He was surprised when Belle suddenly turned towards him. "Gaston, am I really that…_strange_?" Belle chewed on her lip carefully; looking at Gaston's bewildered face.

"_Strange_? Well, Belle, you _are_ rather odd, what with your books and your _opinions_ and…" Belle was frowning, getting angry. She couldn't believe Gaston's words. '_Is he serious? Gaston's never been one to care about other's feelings other than his, but…' _

"So you're saying that a woman who _thinks_ and has _opinions_ is strange, hm?" Gaston was surprised at the scathing tone Belle's voice took, and started to get annoyed at the way she was talking back at him.

"Well _yes_ Belle, a woman's supposed to stay quiet, obeying their husband's orders. Not _thinking_ and-" Gaston was abruptly interrupted as Belle suddenly flared to life.

"You _chauvinistic_ pig! A woman who only obeys orders is more like a slave, not a wife! A woman who doesn't _think_ for herself isn't worth half of what society says she's worth!" Belle kept on, finally tired of Gaston's primeval views of women.

Gaston had never seen a woman with such _passion,_ such fire! He was mesmerized; her unbound ardor strengthening his resolve. He couldn't let her get away with all the insults she was throwing at him, however. Again, she used words that he didn't understand, but he did know she was calling him a pig, and he was _not_ that.

"Well, people wouldn't call you _strange_ or _odd_ if you just paid attention when they greeted you or tried to talk to you!" Gaston was frustrated, every time he decided to talk to her in the middle of the street, she would ignore him in favor of her book. The others always said she never paid attention to her surroundings; she was too involved with that _thing_.

"What are you _talking_ about Gaston, I always say hello when people talk to me, and_ they're_ the ones who don't like to listen whenever I talk about the book I'm reading!" It hurt Belle whenever the baker or the farmer asked her what she was doing, and then looked completely uncomfortable when she started talking about her book.

"Why do you _think,_ Belle? It's because they don't _care_ about your books!" Gaston grabbed her forearm, trying to get his point across.

"But I…!" Belle thought about Gaston's sudden words, her anger vanishing. '_Oh heavens above… have I been doing to them the same thing Gaston does to me? Whenever Gaston talks about himself I just block him out, because he doesn't realize that I'm not really interested in hearing about it…' _Belle's face changed, her fury vanishing; her big, russet eyes gathering tears.

Gaston's own cobalt eyes widened at the sight of her tears, immediately seeking to fix whatever caused her such gloom.

"Belle?" Gaston questioned, loosening his grip on her forearm. Belle took her chance and gently lowered her head, putting space between them.

"You're right, Gaston…heavens I never thought I'd say that, but you're right. I've been _rude_ and _impolite_ to others all this time and I-" She stopped, a small sob escaping her. Gaston grabbed her left hand, seeing that her right one was still injured, and took her into a corner near her house.

"You're so strange Belle." He wiped another tear that fell from her eyes, and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him. "So strange, but so beautiful…" He leaned in, trying for a kiss, but ultimately failed when she gently moved her head to the side.

"Gaston, that's all you might care about, beauty, but not me. I want people to accept me as I am, not as a doll. I'm not a trophy like the animals you hunt; I'm not a prize to be won over." Belle sighed, Gaston still didn't understand why she rejected his advances, and he was too caught up on himself to realize why exactly she rejected him.

"Come on, we need to get a start on those manuals, we're late enough as it is." Belle couldn't hide the sadness in her words, even as she forced a fake smile on her face.

Gaston looked at her, and noticed how horrible she felt. '_Poor girl, she must feel lonely, being so strange. Maybe I could…' _An idea came to him, like a flash of lightning, and he grinned with delight, showing all of his pearly whites. "Belle! Forget about the manuals, let's go to the tavern." Belle quickly lost her sadness, replacing it with shock.

"_What_? Gaston, we need to get those inventions working! Papa needs them for winter time!" Belle was exasperated, _what_ was Gaston thinking? '_Probably of himself, like always.' _She rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, Belle. Just do what I say, for once." It was the first time Gaston had said _please _to her, not simply taking her by force. She was too shocked to stop him from grabbing her left hand and going towards the tavern.

As they entered the cozy tavern, Belle saw everyone look at Gaston and her, and then at their hands. She wanted to tell him to let go, but she knew he didn't take well to embarrassment. "Bonjour!" He heard a round of _bonjour_ back, and led Belle to the bar.

"Gaston?" Belle whispered, feeling shy. "Why _exactly_ are we here?" She looked from side to side, seeing familiar faces, but none of them she could put names on. '_I've been in this small village for months, and I don't know the names of these people? The people I see every day?'_ She felt guilt churning on her stomach.

Gaston didn't answer her, and sat down on one of the stools. He knew that in the afternoons, the baker's wife, Marie, worked here as a waitress. '_She might be what Belle needs. Madame Marie has a small tea group in the village, a lot of the married women join to talk about who knows what.'_ He thought that Belle needed some female companions, and couldn't think of a better person than her. "Marie! Come here!" He called out to her, noticing her close by.

"Oh, monsieur Gaston, how are you today, dear?" Marie knew Gaston since he was just a small boy, and was there for him when his father died because of the wolves many winters ago.

"I'm as handsome and great as ever, Madame. " He flashed a smile, gathering Belle and successfully wrapping his arm against her. "Marie, this is Belle, Cr- Maurice's _daughter_. She doesn't really know anyone in town." Belle realized what Gaston was trying to do, and was astonished.

'_Gaston's trying to help me? I can't believe it.' _Belle's eyes softened as she glanced at him, and she smiled gently. "Ah…hello, Madame. It's a pleasure to meet you." She suddenly felt so flustered; she didn't know how to act around the woman. She realized she didn't have this problem when talking to Gaston. '_He's become something constant, familiar.' _She couldn't believe that of all people, the one who she didn't feel shy around was Gaston.

"Oh no dearie, the pleasure's all mine! So you're relatively new around these parts, right? If you'd like, you can join us women for tea near evening every Monday and Thursday, we always have much to talk about." The woman winked at her, trying to make Belle feel comfortable in her presence.

Belle carefully chewed her lip, knowing that her evenings were usually the time she used to read, but Gaston was trying so hard. '_I need to socialize more, if I'm to live here for the rest of my life… I might as well, she seems friendly enough.'_ Belle decided to agree to her offer, if only because she was rather lonely. "Well, alright, I'd like that very much." Gaston allowed her some space, so that Belle could curtsey.

"Alright sweetie, see you this Thursday! Be safe, monsieur!" Gaston nodded at her, and ordered a beer.

"Gaston," Belle started, she didn't know what to say. She knew he did it for her, but didn't know if it was all part of a scheme to trick her into marrying him. "Thank you, for what you did. But, why did you do it?" Gaston was pleased at her appreciation, '_as she very well _should _be',_ he thought, but was annoyed at her question.

"You're lonely, it only seemed normal that I introduce you to people." Gaston rolled his eyes, Belle was always analyzing _too_ much. He had to admit though, even if at the time he hadn't thought it would benefit him, it did. She seemed more comfortable now with him than before. '_Belle's a challenge, a challenge I shall overcome.' _He smiled arrogantly, thinking of his future.

"No, but why _you_?" Belle knew he didn't take subtleties too well, but she needed to know. She needed to know if she could start trusting Gaston, if he wasn't going to start plotting for her to become the perfect, _docile_ wife. '_Little wife, indeed.'_

"Belle, you were _crying_, for God's sake. Besides, if people see you with me, they'll be friendlier. I _am_ the town hero." Gaston winked at her, and flexed his muscles, which caused the triplets to, once again, faint at this show.

Belle nervously laughed, and slipped from his grasp. "Yes, of course." She shook her head, looking at the blonde triplets. '_They're just perfect for him, I just wonder why he doesn't take one of them, or all of them. Everyone knows they'd agree to be his wife in a heartbeat.'_ She rolled her eyes, feeling her stomach constrict a bit. '_How strange, I must be hungry.'_ "Well, regardless, thank you." Belle smiled a true smile at him, determining that for the time, he wasn't plotting to change who she was in order to fit his ideal of what a woman should be.

Gaston was proud of Belle's sudden change of demeanor, knowing that _he _was the one who made her feel better. "Well," he said, as he finished his beer, "shall we?" He got up, and offered her his arm. She nervously looked around, seeing some of Gaston's lackeys nearby. She knew that if she refused him, he would be mocked on. '_I can't believe I'm thinking of Gaston's _feelings_, of all things.' _She sighed, thinking of how ridiculous this all was. She nodded her head at him, and timidly put her good hand on his bicep.

Gaston flexed unconsciously at her touch, feeling a tremor go up his back. Her touch was so soft, so feminine; he wanted to feel more of her touch on his skin, but it was too early for that, he needed to woo her further for that to happen.

Belle and Gaston exited, arm in arm, out of the tavern, and Gaston only let her arm retreat once they were in her home. She noticed Philippe, her father's horse, was gone, so that meant that they were alone. '_I should prepare some dinner for Papa while Gaston gathers the materials for that wood chopper machine Papa was working on._' "Gaston, can you get the tools and some rope while I make dinner?" She didn't wait for an answer, and went to make her father chicken soup with some fried eggs. She made sure to make enough for herself and Gaston, since he was staying until later to finish this machine. While she collected the ingredients, she called out to Gaston. "Gaston, have you got everything?" When he answered an affirmative "_Yes!" _she relaxed and started cooking.

As she left the soup to be made, and set apart the eggs for later since they cooked faster, she went into the workshop to see how he was. She was shocked at the sight he made, working and lifting the heavy materials into one, putting the machine together. She saw him sweating, brows furrowed in determination as he tried to decipher what the instruction manual was trying to say. She felt something warm gather in her stomach, the blood on her veins shooting up to her face. '_Oh Lord.' _She thought, turning around, feeling flustered. She couldn't believe how much Gaston could affect a woman, especially her.

Gaston was feeling very irritated at the manual. '_What the heck does "supplement the rotund article into the leftward side" mean?' _He growled, shaking his head, and turned around to see Belle's back. "Oh good, Belle, you're here. Come and help me out with this thing." He turned around again, not noticing her bloodshot face as she faced him.

"O-oh, sure, I…sure." She quickly went to him, being careful not to look at him directly, for she was sure she would blush again, and read the part he was reading. She noticed the manual had highly elevated words Gaston couldn't possibly understand, and while it would normally amuse her to leave him in the dark, she felt pity for him. '_Poor Gaston, he must've felt so disconcerted reading this.'_

"So this says, 'Supplement the rotund article into the leftward side', hm? Supplement is to add on, rotund is round…leftward side means the left side. I wonder what it means." Belle let him think for a second, so that he could feel proud that he could figure it out by himself. '_Even if it makes me look like an idiot.'_ She chuckled lightly.

"We just need to connect this part to the left side here, see?" Gaston was excited to explain something to Belle, glad for the opportunity to show off. As he lifted the heavy, round machinery so that he could insert it into the small hole on the left side of the contraption, Belle lifted a hand to hide her ever growing smile.

"Oh, yes, you're right Gaston!" Belle smiled at him as he noticed his chest puff out at her answer, feeling incredibly sure of himself.

"Oh Belle, I'm always right." He was so smug, so arrogant and stubborn, but that was what ultimately made him Gaston. Belle was starting to get used to his attitude, and was beginning to take it in stride. As time passed on, they finished the machine and Belle made the eggs. By the time Maurice came home, he found Belle smiling and laughing with Gaston at the table. Maurice's eyes sparkled at the sight.

'_It's about time that girl got some friends in this town. I'm old, and the only thing I need is Belle, but she's just a girl, she needs her friends at this age.'_ As he entered, Belle noticed him. She stood up, giving him a hug. "Welcome back, Papa! Your food's ready, let me just get you a bowl and a plate." She rushed off to the kitchen to get her father's food, and Maurice took advantage of this and sat down on the table, greeting Gaston. "Good evening, Gaston. It's a pleasure to see you." Maurice's smile was wide, his happiness unbound.

"Oh Maurice, it's _always_ a pleasure to see me." He raised one of his eyebrows and smiled at Belle's father, noticing him chuckling at his attitude. "How are things, Maurice?" Gaston wasn't really interested in knowing how his day went, but this was Belle's father, and as crazy as he thought him to be he needed to treat him with respect if he ever wanted a slight chance with Belle.

"Oh well, I already sent news that the wood chopper was to be finished soon, and that it would be the first invention I would take to the fair next week, also…" As Maurice rattled off, Gaston lost interest, nodding at whatever he was saying. Gaston suddenly remembered his plans for tonight, and went to ask Maurice's permission.

"Maurice, I have a _slight_ surprise for Belle tonight. Would you be willing to let her go out –with _me_, of course- to the forest?" Maurice knew of his daughter's desire of exploring the world, of seeing everything and everyone, but was a bit doubtful.

"Are you sure she'll be safe? I don't want anything to happen to her." Maurice fretted over his daughter, even as he saw Gaston's insulted expression.

"Of _course_ she'll be safe, who do you think you're talking to? I _am_ the best hunter around these parts, I know the wild life like the back of my hand, and no harm will come to her while _I'm _around." Gaston spoke with such conviction that it successfully convinced Maurice.

"Well, if Belle agrees to it, then alright, she can go." Maurice sighed, fretting over his daughter even as Gaston's words reassured him she would be safe.

"Agree to what?" In that moment, Belle entered, wearing a curious look, settling her father's food in front of him. Gaston, once he saw her settle the plates down, went to her and grabbed her left hand, raising it to mouth.

"Why, to show you a surprise, my dear. You think this town can't offer you a thing, that those books are the only thing that can entertain you. I'm here to prove you _wrong._" Gaston let go of her hand, and kept on talking. "Don't worry, it's nothing rash, I just wish to show you that exciting things can happen even in this small town."

"Gaston, I don't know what to say. I…oh, alright. If you're _so _sure you can prove me wrong, you're welcome to try." Belle didn't know what compelled her to say that. It could've been the fact that she was hoping for this very moment to come, a chance at adventure, to explore. It could've been the fact that her father's eyes were pleading with her to say yes, _or_ it could have been Gaston's proximity that determined her answer, either way, she said it. Gaston's eyes glittered with victory at her answer, grabbing her waist and leading her to the door. "I'll bring her back safely, Maurice!" Gaston shouted as he closed the door behind him.

* * *

A:N Yes, no, maybe? I hope you liked this chapter! Please leave me your thoughts!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Oh my goodness, how time flies! Please forgive me for the wait, I've been out of my country for about a month or so and couldn't update. Better late than never is how the saying goes, right? Here it is! I hope it's worth the wait!

* * *

_Last chapter: Belle didn't know what compelled her to say that. It could've been the fact that she was hoping for this very moment to come, a chance at adventure, to explore. It could've been the fact that her father's eyes were pleading with her to say yes, or it could have been Gaston's proximity that determined her answer, either way, she said it. Gaston's eyes glittered with victory at her answer, grabbing her waist and leading her to the door. "I'll bring her back safely, Maurice!" Gaston shouted as he closed the door behind him._

Chapter 4: Dangerous Surroundings

"Gaston!" Belle couldn't believe him; she didn't even have time to say her goodbyes before he went rushing off with her. Gaston looked her over, giving her his arm once again.

"Shall we?" Gaston winked at her, and Belle just chuckled, curtsied and unconsciously put her hand on his arm. '_He's so arrogant it's funny.'_ Against her, a small smile appeared on her face.

'_It's working!' _Gaston congratulated himself, giving himself a mental pat in the back. '_Belle's warming up to my charms, and it didn't involve _reading_ or buying her _books._ She just needs to see that I'm _perfect _for her and that no one else can compare.' _He had a certain spring in his step, joy filling him as he realized that his future with Belle was right around the corner.

Once they got close to Gaston's stables, she noticed his prized horse all saddled up and ready to go, tied to one of the wooden poles. She had never seen a stud as well-bred as Gaston's, his coat gleaming with the moonlight. As she approached the stallion, she noticed it held its head up high, regarding her with narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry about Shêtân, he won't bite you. He knows you're with me." He noticed Belle come closer to his horse, and shot the stallion a warning look. Shêtân obeyed Gaston's silent order and lowered its head so that Belle could pet him. Begrudgingly, Shêtân enjoyed the soft touch of the woman's petite hand, as opposed to Gaston's rather big and rough hand.

Belle was too distracted with the rather tall horse that she didn't notice Gaston behind her, placing his hands on both sides of her waist. "G-Gaston?" Her face grew red in a matter of seconds, whether it was from anger at his audacity or of something else she didn't exactly know. She grew startled once Gaston lifted her into the air.

"Up you go!" Gaston grunted, placing her on the horse, leaving her a few seconds to adjust herself as he climbed on behind her. He grabbed the reigns and said, "Hold on tight, Belle!" Belle let out a scream as Gaston suddenly kicked the horse in its side, sending it running straight into the forest.

The exhilaration she felt, the wind whipping her hair and face, Gaston's strong arms at her sides, it was too much excitement to contain. Soon her startled scream changed into a whoop of joy, a smile as wide as the mountains that were in front of them formed on her delicate face. Her smile even grew wider as did her eyes once she saw they were going to jump a wide creek. "Are we…?" She asked Gaston, leaning forward, her eyes glancing at him.

Gaston's chuckled vibrated through his chest into her back, sending tremors up her spine. "You bet." With that, Gaston leaned forward, meeting his chest with Belle's, preparing for the jump. "Let's go, Shêtân!" The horse neighed at him, galloping straight into the creek. With an impressive jump, they flew into the skies. It seemed like forever to Belle, the feeling of flying sending her blood rushing with adrenaline.

As they slowed down, Belle felt like she could breathe again. Slowly, Belle turned her head towards Gaston, giving him a heart-warming smile full of joy. "Gaston, that was… that was…I can't even-" She gasped, feeling as if she were running up a hill. She laughed with elation as Gaston raised one eyebrow at her, smirking all the while.

"And you said there were no adventures to be found in these parts. I guess you were wrong, weren't you Belle." As Shêtân slowed to a stop, Gaston took the time to carefully place back a strand of Belle's hair behind her ear, seeing that it had come off her usual bow during the impressive jump Shêtân had done. He accidentally brushed her cheek in the process, his thumb lovingly caressing the soft flesh.

Belle's eyes closed at the unbidden gesture, a sigh escaping her plump lips. It was almost too much for Gaston; he wanted to kiss her, wanted her to yearn for him, but he couldn't, not yet. As Belle slowly opened her eyes, she noticed Gaston had gotten off Shêtân, offering his hand.

She took it, feeling shy and insecure. He carefully lowered her down, leaving his arm wrapped around her waist. Belle noticed, but she didn't want to ruin the moment, so she let him leave it there. As she lifted her head to see what Gaston was so quiet about, the sight that met her knocked the air out of her lungs.

A beautiful stream, filled with translucent lights because of the moon, exotic, native flowers surrounding them as the sounds of the nearby cascade filled their ears. It looked, beautiful, mesmerizing, it looked like something out of her favorite story book. "Gaston…" She couldn't say anything, tears filled her eyes. This was the kindest thing anyone had ever done for her.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? My father found this place when my mother was pregnant with me. Once I was born, he took us both here. This is the place where I learned to hunt." Belle was silent, too impressed with the breathtaking sight that was presented to both of them. Belle felt a knot form on her throat, she couldn't speak, couldn't think. '_He brought me here, the private place where he grew up. He brought _me_ here…' _Suddenly, a silent sob escaped her, shaking her to the core. The thought of the depth of his feelings for her drowned her, and she suddenly felt unworthy. '_He's a big oaf, an egocentric idiot, but he does have a heart. He may not be as intelligent, or as cultured as I am, but he can feel, as I do.'_

Gaston noticed her unusual silence, and looked her over. She was crying, and Gaston immediately grew concerned. "Belle, if it's too much for you, we can go back." Belle shook her head, she didn't want to go, heavens, it was as if her story book's scenery had come to life in front of her.

"Gaston…no. Thank you, thank you so much. This- it means a lot to me." Belle saw a new side to him, a side he didn't willingly show anyone. She had only seen him demonstrate a bit of it in the tavern, with that woman, Marie. She felt honored to see that he wasn't just an uncivilized pig, wanting to demean her status in society by becoming his _little wife_.

"Hey, no worries. Felt like you needed a bit of excitement in your life." Belle openly laughed, shaking her head at the understatement.

"Yeah, and I'm _sure_ you felt that you were the right man to show me that _excitement_, huh?" Belle turned to face him, crossing her arms, smiling up at him. His laugh vibrated through the forest, as he righted himself into an arrogant pose.

"Of _course_ it had to be me, Belle, who _else_ but your future husband?" Gaston said it half-jokingly, smirking as she rolled her eyes at him. His eyes softened as he saw her turn away from him, running towards the stream, gently settling into the ground, dipping her hands into the water.

Gaston was about to stroll his way to her, until they both heard a gunshot. "What was that?" Belle asked, alarmed. Standing up, she quickly went to Gaston's side, seeing him narrow his eyes at the left side of the clearing.

"Let's go Belle. It might not be safe here." Belle refused, grabbing his arm with as much force as she could.

"No Gaston, somebody could be in trouble! Let's check it out, _please._" Belle begged him, tugging at his arm, her eyes wide with fear.

Gaston closed his eyes and frowned, agitated. He didn't want to listen to Belle, didn't want her in harm's way, but couldn't ignore her pleas. "Fine, come on, get on, quickly!" She quickly mounted Shêtân as Gaston did, and they rapidly went towards the sound of the gunshot.

Once they got to the place where they heard the gunshot, they saw a young, handsome, blonde-haired man shooting at a bear. The intimidating bear, noticing the arrival of the stallion and the two humans who were on it, retreated back into the darkness, growling all the while.

Once Shêtân slowed to a stop, she quickly got off and went to the young man who was heaving in exhaustion. Gaston grew irritated at the sight, green jealousy growing in the pit of his stomach.

"Oh my, are you alright?" She touched the man's shoulder, forcing him to look up at the Belle's face. He stared stupefied at her face, never once seeing a rare beauty as hers. He closed his eyes, organizing his thoughts, and replied to the kind soul.

"Ah, yes, I'm quite alright. Thank you." He carefully grabbed the hand she used to touch his shoulder, and placed a gentle kiss on it. "I am indebted to you, beautiful maiden." Belle's eyes opened, melting at the words. '_He's just like Prince Charming.' _She swooned, giggling all the while.

"Oh, ah, we were just helping out a man in need, that's all." She sighed, gently removing her hand from his.

Gaston's mood was increasingly worsening by the minute. '_Who does this pansy think he is, flirting with _my _Belle?_' He growled, not at all at ease with the events that were taking place. He angrily strode to where they were talking, and put his arm forcefully around Belle.

"Well you're _welcome_. We could've just left you to die, you know." Gaston held his head high, sneering at him, even as Belle chastised his rudeness.

"_Gaston_!" She couldn't believe the audacity of the brute, to just come up and say such horrible things. She rolled her eyes and apologized for him. "I'm so sorry; he didn't mean it that way. And how rude of us, I'm Belle and this is Gaston." She tried to get out of his grasp, but Gaston held on tight, glaring fiercely at the man.

The stranger chuckled, smiling at her. "Ah, how rude of me as well, I am Adam, beautiful maiden." He caused another distracted giggle to come out of Belle, and a snort to come out of Gaston.

'_Adam, huh? What a pansy name.' _Gaston sneered at the man, and turned to Belle. "Belle it's late, we need to leave." Belle was about to agree with him until the stranger- Adam- called out to her.

"Belle, if you wish, I live in a town about 2 miles from here. If you ever come to visit, please do look for me!" Belle shouted an affirmative as she was pushed towards Shêtân and forced on the stallion. She shouted a _goodbye!_ As Gaston climbed on his horse and galloped away from the handsome man.

As they rode back home, Belle noticed Gaston was tense and irritable. She didn't know what caused the sudden change in him, but she wasn't about to stand a half hour ride with him like this. "Gaston, is there something wrong?"

Gaston snorted, angry at himself, at her, at that _imbecile._ '_"Oh, ah, we were just helping out a man in need, that's all." He had Belle eating out of the palm of his hand and he didn't even _do_ anything.' _ He was disgruntled; he couldn't believe the way Belle was acting around that _pansy. _"Well, I don't know, Belle, _I _wasn't the one swooning over that blonde idiot, now was I."

Belle rolled her eyes, thinking his words ridiculous. "Oh please, Gaston. I was _not_ flirting with him. I was being _kind_. It would do you good to be like that as well." She closed her eyes at him, gathering a frown.

"Oh yes, you'll see Belle, I'll be giggling and swooning over everyone so they see how _kind_ I am now." Gaston growled fiercely, forcing the horse to go even faster than he was. The change in pace distracted Belle, and she would've fallen off if it weren't for Gaston's fast reflexes.

"Gaston, I'm not _interested _in that man! I-" She was interrupted by Gaston's incredulous snort. He leaned over to her, his chest pressing against her back, jealousy overcoming him.

"I don't know _Belle; _it certainly looked like you were." Gaston replied at her, speaking into her ear.

"Well I _wasn't_ Gaston, and that's that. He's a stranger, why would I be interested in him? And really Gaston," Belle sighed, suddenly tired of fighting with him over something so senseless. "Do you really think me so shallow, to fall for a man because of his looks? I thought you knew that I wasn't that type of person."

"No, Belle, you aren't that type of person." Gaston himself sighed, he didn't want to fight with her, but his jealousy was eating him up. How could Belle be so sweet and caring to a stranger, when to him she was stubborn and strong-willed?

"Oh Gaston, just forget about it. We had such a nice day, too. Please don't ruin it." Belle found one of Gaston's hands tightly holding the reign of the horse, and placed her own gently above his. "Let's just forget about it, ok?"

Gaston slowly relaxed as her hand grasped his, slowing down Shêtân into a reasonable pace since they were just entering the outskirts of their town. He nodded in agreement, but still held his doubts. '_I can forget about it, but can _you_, Belle?_'

Once they got near the stables, Gaston helped Belle off the stallion, and lead Shêtân back into the stables. "I'll walk you home, Belle." Gaston looked so resigned, so despondent that she knew she needed to do something to fix his mood.

'Gaston, I _hope_ you haven't forgotten our deal." Suddenly playful, Belle ran from him, placing quite a bit of distance, waiting for him to catch up.

"Belle?" Gaston rapidly caught up to her, looking at her with confusion. "What are you talking about?" Belle quickly grabbed his hand, enclosing it with her own as Gaston watched with wide eyes.

"The _book_, silly! You _promised_ you'd let me read you one." Gaston's slack-jaw and wide, open, blue eyes were a source of entertainment for her.

"Belle, you _must_ be joking. I only said it to make you feel better." Gaston didn't know what to think. '_Was she trying to make me feel better, or just wanted to continue punishing me with this?' _

"Come on, first thing in the morning Gaston, come to my house and we'll read the first part of my favorite book, alright! Come early, though, before any of the villagers wake up. I have a few chores to do in the morning." She ran from him, hoping to have distracted him enough so that he lost that dejected air that he had earlier.

"_Belle_!" Belle had run off without him, leaving him staring slack-jawed at her back. He blinked his eyes, and shook his head. How was he going to get out of that deal without offending her? He _hated_ books, they were so very _uninteresting_. Ultimately, he sighed and ran a hand through his face. There wasn't much to do now, since he had promised her he would try; for her. He only hoped she knew what a sacrifice it was to him. With that, he trudged his way back to his home, and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Once again, thank you for your reviews! Please, keep me updated on your thoughts!


End file.
